So Here We are, You, Me and This Little Paradise
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Akashi can handle it; nursing a bleeding heart and keeping his precious Tetsuya's smile roots in his memory. But for long? AkaKuro.


**A/N** : This is unBeta'd, so I am really sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes (though I did my best). Reviews are the best spirit booster and enjoy!

* * *

**So Here We are, You, Me and This Little Paradise**

* * *

The soft sunlight of late autumn shone through the top of a cypress tree. A gentle breeze touched his skin lightly. It was soothing. And somehow, in a brief second, he was reminded of his beloved's touch.

Akashi Seijuurou opened his eyes from the tiny slumber. The trees and the unfamiliar surrounding greeted him. How strange, he was sure just a moment ago he was in his bedroom. In the luxury place of Akashi's main house in Kyoto. In the coldness huge cage he called home where he couldn't meet his beloved one as often as he want... So where was he?

Not to mention, he was sure it was supposedly late winter of 30 January, the day before his beloved's birthday, so why was it now autumn? What was happening?

Was he dreaming?

Akashi sat up. His hetero chromatic eyes stared at the leaves that kept falling down, it was such a beautiful sight... something he gladly showed to his beloved. Because he know the young male would break his usually stoic face and smile in admiration.

Yes, what transpired before his eyes was indeed beautiful, but he bet his beloved's smile would be thousand times more beautiful.

Before Akashi got up, something red caught his attention.

A maple leaf, it was perfect fiery red just like his hair, laying innocently on top of his thigh. Akashi took the leaf. He was bringing it closer to his face to examine the unique contour when a tender voice called his name.

"Akashi-kun."

His eyes widened. He would never mistake that melodious voice anywhere. He knew exactly who the voice belong to.

Slowly, Akashi turned his head. And there the boy stood, he was wearing Teiko uniform and somehow he looked so much younger than the last time they meet, most of his small and fragile stature was covered in tree's shadow, his soft blue hair glowed under the dusk's light, his face was stoic as ever but there was something akin to happiness flared beautifully on those blue orbs. He was angelic. And Akashi was proud called him his beloved boyfriend.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called. Voice filled with fondness. His smile changed into a victorious smirk when the alabaster skin of Kuroko Tetsuya's cheeks dusted in delicious pink. He beckoned the boy to sit beside him.

And Kuroko did.

"Here you are. I've been searching you for a while, Akashi-kun." Was the first thing Kuroko said after he sat.

"Me?" Akashi chuckled. Because he love to see Kuroko blushing, he added, "Don't worry, Tetsuya. Don't bother to search me, because I always here." Akashi's smile grew wicker as he touched Kuroko's chest where his heart was with his palm. As expected, his Tetsuya's face become redder.

And, because Akashi was a petulant child sometimes and love to see people suffer, he pecked Kuroko's cheek before rested his head on Kuroko's thigh, receiving a cute yelp from the smaller boy.

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Akashi just hummed in contentment, eyes closed, ignoring his beloved's protest.

For a minute, neither of them moved. Akashi was too blissful in his state while Kuroko was triying to calm his embarassment. But later, Akashi felt Kuroko's fingers weaved through his crimson locks and lightly massage his scalp. Akashi appreciated it, he hummed some more. Opening his eyes, he shifted a little to gain more comfortable position. The maple leaf was swirled between his thumb and forefinger.

"What a beautiful leaf you have, Akashi-kun. I believe It would be a nice bookmark."

"Is that so?"

"M—hm." Kuroko nodded.

"Do you want it, Tetsuya?"

"You don't mind?"

Akashi chuckled. "Not only this little thing, Tetsuya, I'll give everything I have for you." And only you.

The pink hues were back. But there was also a breath taking smile on Kuroko's face. He was like a glowing gem. So beautiful it made Akashi fall for more. Ah, he would never hand his Tetsuya to anyone. Not to Daiki, not Kise and absolutely not Taiga, the Ace of Seirin who was Kuroko's current light.

He stunned as he saw Tetsuya bent down, pressing his moist pink lips on his forehead, and murmuring a quiet 'thank you' against his skin.

While gently rubbing Akashi's head, the leaf was swirled between Kuroko's fairy-like fingers as his blue eyes watched admiringly as another leaves falling down to the solid ground. Akashi's heart warmed. He closed his eyes once again. It was truly a nice dream indeed. If only it will last forever. If only he and Kuroko will always only...

Akashi stirred in his sleep as the annoying beeping sound resonated in his room. He opened his eyes and, this time, saw what it should be he saw: his room, with its expensive furnitures. Not some random forest on autumn. It is reality, the place where happy-ending does not exist. The place where Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya weren't together anymore. He already lost his Tetsuya even before he realized, on that gloomy day when Teiko crushed Ogiwara Shigehiro's team, Meiko. Which crushed his beloved's fragile heart as well.

It is reality. Hard and cruel.

Akashi got up, the warm cover slid off his lean body. It was chilling outside but the heater did the job. But still, Akashi much preferred his beloved's warmth. He reached for his smartphone on the nightstand to check the constant beeping sound of new messages.

Imagine his surprise when he saw there were at least five messages, asking him where he was and that the sender was waiting for him right now. All of them was from Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi immediately checked for the first message. It was sent yesterday evening when Akashi, as the sole heir of his father's corporation, was busy to arrange necessary things need to be done with some files and documents — and not so involuntary left his phone at home — and when everything was settled he went to sleep right after. Akashi read the message, it said that his Tetsuya want to meet him tomorrow —today — at Maji Burger branch Kyoto...

To say that Akashi was struck at the moment would be an understatement of the year. Even an emperor like him couldn't predict everything in absolute true sometimes. His Tetsuya was the best example.

Akashi wasted no time, he quickly changed and texted Kuroko that he'd be there in fifteen minutes...

Too bad Akashi didn't find Kuroko at the promised place. He knew asking someone would be fruitless since Kuroko had low presence and it was likely no one had noticed him. So he turned, walking straight to where Kuroko could be. Park. Yes definitely park, and, yes, on winter. Because he knew how melancholy Kuroko could be when the boy was upset.

When Akashi found Kuroko, he was sitting on a black painted bench. His blue eyes focused on the light novel he held. His frame was small and delicate compared to two bulky men sat beside him, chattering no sense, not noticing the little Shadow's presence at all. With a slight glare, the two men immediately ran away when they saw Akashi approached them.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called. Kuroko looked up. Their eyes met.

"I've been searching you, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he sat beside his beloved one. Kuroko closed his book. His lips upturned into a small mischievous smile.

"Me?" Kuroko said, his tone flat. "Don't bother to search me, Akashi-kun, because I always here." Kuroko pointed his index finger to Akashi's chest, where redhead's heart was.

Akashi blinked. He felt déjà vu.

Before Akashi uttered anything in his mind he heard Kuroko chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I'm just kidding." And then, like a switch, Kuroko's face was back to his blank expression.

"I had no idea you had a sense of humor, Tetsuya."

"I have no sense of humor."

"..."

"Well, then," Akashi finally said to distract himself. "Why did you text me?"

"I want to meet you," Kuroko averted his gaze, looked uncharacteristically nervous, "Today is my birthday after all and..."

In a swift movement, Kuroko pecked Akashi's cheek.

"Thanks for the gift, I like it, Akashi-kun."

Akashi stared at Kuroko. It was... nice. He felt warm and he love seeing the rosy tints across Kuroko's face as he stumbled with his novel, it was endearing.

He did gave a gift with a small card 'Happy birthday in advance' perched upon it for Kuroko yesterday (being obsessed with victories he was, he did it so he could be the first person gave a gift to the little shadow). It was five novels Kuroko loved so much, and they were signed by the respective authors —well, one of his butlers did most of the job since Akashi couldn't make it, damn, he even could not go to Tokyo to give Tetsuya the gift himself.

The gift was simple, and his Tetsuya just told him he like it. Akashi's heart was pounding fast. Kuroko was blushing and the image itself didn't help. Akashi started thinking there must be something... to which Kuroko Tetsuya willingly went all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto.

For the first in a long time, Akashi suspected he finally got another chance. Maybe it was the only chance left. Maybe his Tetsuya still had feelings for him, even though it was barely there. And the hell he would brush it off. So he, with perfectly hidden nervousness, took Kuroko's smaller hand and asked him out.

Akashi's heart leaped in joy as Kuroko nodded with a smile.

He never felt this happy. It was the best victory he had and he promised himself he was going to get the real victory, to make Kuroko Tetsuya his and his only, soon.

Well... life is hard, cruel, and also unexpected... but not in an unpleasant way.

"By the way, Akashi-kun," Kuroko suddenly said as they were leaving the park, hand in hand. Akashi immediately gave his full attention to the boy.

"to be honest, I like the bonus gift better. The maple color reminds me of your hair."

Bonus gift? What bonus gift? Akashi never gave another gift. And what this maple his Tetsuya talking about? He never...

Wait, did he?

**(End)**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
